From Brookland to Brecon Revised
by agentcherub
Summary: Brookland school goes to Brecon Beacons. Alex rejoins K-unit. previous training revealed-what will his classmates think of the "druggy" now? Please review. First Storyfic.
1. You what!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider, any of the characters or the books. Unfortunately.**

Brookland School. Friday registration.

"Right class settle down, settle down. I have an announcement to make." Nothing happens. "QUIET" screamed the teacher. 'Silence'. "That's better thank you. Now as I was saying, in two weeks time all year 10 students will be spending a month at the SAS training camp near Wales. Letters have been sent home with all the details and a complete inventory of what you will need. Class dismissed."

Suddenly, like a spell had been broken, everyone began to chatter excitedly. Through the babble of voices almost unnoticeable was one serious boy trying to calm his friend down. Unfortunately for Alex nothing he said that whole day would calm Tom down.

As they were walking their bikes out of the school gates at the end of the day Tom was still hyper, then Alex's mobile started to ring. He answered his face suddenly grave.

"Fine. I'll be there." He then proceeded to slam his phone shut. "Sorry Tom, I've got to go." He jumped on his bike and raced off before his friend could reply.

At the Bank.

Alex entered the office to be greeted by Alan Blunt and Mrs Jones earnestly discussing a file open on the desk. They looked up as Alex shut the door.

"Sit down" Blunt ordered. Alex walked over to the desk and stood. Alan Blunt sighed.

"What's this about?" queried Alex.

"Your school trip to the SAS."

"You don't think it's a good idea." Alex suggested hopefully.

"On the contrary" interrupted Mrs Jones, "we think it's an excellent idea.

"But what about my cover?" protested Alex, in one final attempt to get out of the trip.

"We think it's best you don't have to think about that," stated Blunt.

"How…?" started Alex, confused, but Blunt held up a hand to silence him.

"You will be rejoining K-unit. All will be revealed when you get there." He said answering the confused look on Alex's face. "Agent Daniels will be driving you there on Monday.

"Your school has been told you won't be there next week and that you will be meeting them at the training camp the following week." Interjected Mrs Jones before Alex could protest.

"As I was saying," continued Blunt, "Agent Daniels will drive you there, on Monday, which is a week prior to your school arriving, so you can both get used to working with your unit again. That will be all."

With that very abrupt and offhand dismissal Alex turned and left the room. The two heads of MI6 already deep in discussion.


	2. I hate Mondays

**DISCLAIMER: Same as. I own nothing.**

Monday morning. The Rider House.

The tall muscular man walked up the path. The shout of "Alex get up" could be heard from within the house and he smiled. He stopped in front of the door and rang the doorbell. A slightly exasperated woman with flame red hair opened the door and stopped dead.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ben Daniels, and I'm here to pick Alex up. I know I'm a bit early but I didn't know how long it would take to get here," he explained.

Just as he finished his explanation Alex appeared at the top of the stairs, bleary eyed and sporting dishevelled pyjamas. He stopped when he saw Ben.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"Not at all." "Yes" replied Ben and Jack at the same time.

"Then why are you still standing outside?" Alex queried.

"Oh, right, sorry, come in," stuttered Jack blushing.

The three of them headed towards the kitchen where Alex proceeded in making his breakfast of cereal and orange juice.

"Would you like a drink?" Jack asked Ben.

"No thank you, I am fine," he replied courteously.

Half an hour later Alex stumbled down the stairs pulling his T-shirt on over his head. The doorbell rang for the second time that morning.

"I'll get it," called Alex.

He opened the door to reveal Tom. Alex immediately realised his mistake and blurted out a very rushed apology.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Alex."

Alex stopped.

"Right, now start from the beginning, I missed all of that."

So Alex started again. "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to tell you. I'm not going in to school this week."

" You FORGOT!" exclaimed Tom. " How can you forget that your missing school. Actually on second thoughts, don't answer that one." He paused. "So where are you going this time?"

"SAS training camp Brecon Beacons." Alex stated simply.

"What, but, we, you. I don't understand." An incredibly shocked Tom said.

"Yes Tom, you worked it out. I get to spend an extra week in hell," replied a clearly peeved Alex.

"Alex" called a voice from the house.

"Sorry Tom I've got to go."

"Yeah Alex, I'll see you next week."

"Bye."

"Who was that Alex?" asked Jack stepping into the hall.

"Just Tom."

"Are you ready to go Alex?"

"Give me two minutes Ben."

"Ok I'll see you in the car."

"Nice car Ben" said Alex stepping into the Mercedes.

"Thanks Alex. Got everything?"

"I think so."

Ben started up the car and the drove off.

"Here we go," said Alex.

"Your not exactly looking forward to this are you," mused Ben.

Alex shook his head.

"That's partly my fault I guess, and I'm sorry, for last time."

"It's ok, really."


	3. Back to Hell

**DISCLAIMER: Same as. Nothing.**

NOTE: All references to Alex and Ben are now Cub and Fox respectively.

Brecon Beacons. SAS training camp.

After an uneventful car journey Ben and Alex pulled up at the entrance to the SAS training camp Brecon Beacons.

"Welcome back Cub," said Ben.

"Yeah Fox. Welcome back to Hell."

"Don't I know it Cub, don't I know it."

The gates opened and the car crept through. They pulled up outside the Main House and climbed out of the car. Both of them glanced round the familiar surroundings.

"Well we had best report in, hadn't we." Alex/Cub broke the silence. He looked to Ben/Fox for direction.

"It's this way." He turned and led the way into the building.

15 minutes later they were stood in the Sergeants office since they had arrived Snake and Wolf had joined them, acknowledging them with a slight nod of their heads. They were all waiting for Eagle to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Eagle entered the room.

"Now that you are all finally here," started the Sergeant stressing the finally (needless to say Eagle tried to look inconspicuous, unsuccessfully), "we can begin. Next week we will be playing host to a group of school children. Four units will be overseeing their activities. They will be B-unit, D-unit, F-unit and of course K-unit. The reason I called you here before the main briefing is that your unit is going to be in charge. Dismiss."

K-unit filed out of the room, three looking shocked two completely unfazed. They headed down to the cabin in relative silence. Once there Wolf turned to Fox.

"You knew." He accused.

"Yes I knew about the school children but no I didn't know that we were the unit in charge."

"Any idea why they chose us to lead?" asked Snake trying to stop a fight breaking out.

"It might have something to do with the fact that it's my school year," said Alex speaking for the first time.

"Your year?" asked Eagle, "are you going to be joining them?"

"I don't think I am, but I'm not sure."

Later that evening K-unit filed into the briefing room to find the other units already there. Before anyone could say anything the Sergeant walked in to begin the briefing. One hour later the units exited the briefing room and headed for the mess hall.

They got their food then went to sit down. Alex tried to join the rest of K-unit at the table when one of the recruits he hadn't seen before put his feet on the last empty chair and said.

"Whoops sorry kid looks like you'll have to go find somewhere else to sit. This table is reserved for people who serve there country only."

At this Cub turned and walked away. He sat down at an empty table in the corner. Snake, Eagle and Wolf instantly stood up and followed him. Fox meanwhile stood up and told the headstrong recruit,

"That 'kid' as you call him has served this country many times. Hell he's even saved the world a few times. If anyone should have to go and sit somewhere else it's you, and I'm sure as hell glad I'm not you at the moment because I can guarantee that he will get his revenge and it won't be pleasant for you."

With that he walked away to join the rest of K-unit. When he sat down he said to Cub.

"I hope you have a really good revenge planned because I just told him you were going to make his life living hell."

At this Cub smiled evilly and announce.

"You've just given me a great idea."

"Well what is it?" Eagle probed.

"Not telling."

"Why not?" Asked Eagle.

"You'll see soon enough" replied Cub mysteriously.


	4. AN sorry

**Hi everyone sorry about the delay. Hopefully I will have an update by the end of the week. Alex and Ben are going to be called Cub and Fox from now on but a little bit on Tom in the next chapter I think. I have a reason for not updating but it's really lame, so I won't insult your intelligence and tell you it.**

**All the best **_**agentcherub**_


	5. School sucks

**IT'S FINALLY HERE and again I'm so sorry.**

**I will be writing a prequel at some point to clear up some points (like K-units behaviour) and other such stuff.**

**Anyway the disclaimer is the same as always nothing.**

**On with the story. This is Tom's bit. Warning may contain mental rambling.**

Monday Morning The Harris Household

Tom woke up to the sound of breaking plates and shouting the same as always. Well always for him. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, not caring what the time was it was too early to be up at any rate.

After ten minutes of trying to get back to sleep he gave up and glanced at the clock lazily wondering if it was late enough for him to get ready but early enough for him to catch breakfast at Alex's house before school (completely forgetting that Alex was shipping out to Wales today instead of next week with the rest of them).

He jumped up in alarm, "SHIT!" he cried.

It was half past eight, school started at nine and nothing was ready. He scrambled out of bed and then proceeded to dash about the room searching for clean clothes to wear and at the same time trying to stuff his books into his school bag. It worked well until he put his shoes in his bag and tried to wear his pencil case.

"OWWWWWWW!" he shrieked (not at all like a little girl [cough cough]) he had stubbed his toe on his compass (the maths one not the map one).

Once that problem was sorted out he grabbed his bag and dashed down the stairs and out the door pausing only to grab a chocolate bar and duck a badly aimed bowl.

He quickly grabbed his bike and raced for school hoping to make it there before the bell. He was sitting down just as the bell went breathing heavily, not yet noticing that there was no one sitting in the seat next to him.

His form teacher, Mr Grey, walked into the room and proceeded to take the register, he was nice enough but seemed to have a grudge against Alex since the Venice thing.

Tom was pulled out of his musing by a slightly annoyed "Harris, Tom" he looked up and replied

"I'm just waiting for my brain to arrive Sir, I'll let you know when it gets here."

This earned him an exasperated sigh from Mr Grey and a few titters from his classmates the only thing missing was the elbow in the ribs from Alex, he turned to his right and found an empty seat, puzzled Tom turned back to the window and proceeded to stare out of the window until,

"Rider, Alex, Alex, Alex Rider"

"Oh, he's not here sir," said Tom 'very' helpfully, "I think Jack um mentioned something about him um not coming to school this week, something about health checks to err make sure he's well enough to attend the SAS camp next week, yeah that's it, health checks."

He finished off feeling very smug for coming up with such a brilliant excuse off the top of his head, remembering what Alex had told him the other day just before he started talking.

The rest of the class were sniggering, and were probably about to say something but Mr Grey carried on with the register and they had to shut up.

After the bell went on of the 'popular' guys shouted, "oy Harris, you sure he's having 'health checks'" emphasising the health checks with air quotes, "he's not in rehab or juvie?" he said with a sneer.

"Yeah I'm sure," Tom bluffed, "Jack rang me last night." Then he turned round and walked off before they could say any more. Wishing for the week to be over.

**Ok this is majorly kinda rubbish, it is really hard writing Tom in school without Alex. Again I'm sorry about the long wait.**

**Agentcherub**


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy everyone really sorry but I'm going to have to put this story up for adoption as I am leaving for China in 49 days, please inbox me if you would like to take over.

If anyone would like to sponsor me please visit my page

EllieSkippings

Thanks for reading


End file.
